


20 Random Facts About Dick Grayson

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Challenge Response, Drama, Established Relationship, Fest, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like the title says! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Random Facts About Dick Grayson

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: October 21, 2007  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: October 22, 2007  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1186  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for the [DC Random Facts Fest](http://quirky-circe.livejournal.com/48763.html).

(1) Dick’s first memory is of his mother placing him on a trapeze bar and pushing him out into space with his father waiting to catch him. He’s had the same joyful feeling every time he’s flown ever since that first time.

(2) On the most terrible night of his life, Dick looks into the eyes of the Batman for the first time and isn’t afraid.

He’s never afraid of the Batman in the years to come.

(3) The first time Dick has the nightmare about his parents, Bruce is there. He clings to him while he cries, inhaling the scent of expensive musk cologne, a brand he will always associate with Bruce.

(4) At first, Wayne Manor is so strange and different from what Dick’s used to from his life in the circus. Grief tinges his perceptions, but then one day he comes home from school and Alfred has baked chocolate chip cookies and sits with him while he chatters about his day.

(5) Bruce is demanding during Dick’s training as Robin. Dick tries harder, faster, studying, striving…and after he performs an old Grayson flying maneuver perfectly, Bruce says, “I think you can teach me a few things.”

Dick doesn’t stop smiling for the rest of the day.

(6) Dick loves to read, and comics have always been high on the list. He also loves to read about the real-life superheroes. Superman and Batman are his two favorites. He especially likes Superman’s bright costume colors.

When Dick presents his Robin costume to Bruce and Alfred, he can see they aren’t thrilled, but Dick doesn’t want to be a dark copy of the Bat.

Besides, the bright costume will work with the routine he persuades Bruce to use: Robin goes in first on the attack, quipping and distracting, then the Bat melts out of the shadows.

Pure showmanship.

(7) On his first night of patrol as Robin, Dick is so excited he can barely contain himself, but he does. Keeping a clear head is essential on the streets, and after his first bust, he is ecstatic. The routine worked: he goes in to dazzle with quips and speed, the Bat comes out and gives the bad guys a huge scare!

Batman says “Good job.”

Dick doesn’t stop smiling for the rest of the night.

(8) When Dick first meets Superman and is taken for a flight, he is speechless with joy. When Clark brings him back to the Cave, Bruce is waiting for him, a little wistful.

Dick hugs him to let him know he still loves him best.

(9) Dick loves the Teen Titans, and feels very comfortable as their leader. Not only does he use everything he’s learned from Bruce, he learns he can do things his own way.

Extra points are being on a team with Roy and the Titans’ pizza parties.

(10) When Dick realizes he’s in love with Bruce, he’s not scared or horrified or anything like that. He’s only sixteen, so he knows he’ll have to wait.

In the meantime, he’s not re-designing his costume.

(11) Dick’s favorite times on patrol are when Bruce drapes his cape around him and they sit close together, keeping watch over their city.

(12) On Dick’s 18th birthday, Bruce takes him to bed.

Bruce has noticed his costume.

He’s been waiting for two years, too.

(13) The first time that Dick is hurt after he and Bruce become lovers, Bruce is frantic. He’s always gone a little crazy when that’s happened, but now he’s even more terrified.

Dick holds him close and lets him pour out his fear.

Bruce will do the same for him when the time comes.

(14) Dick’s favorite times with Bruce are when they lay in their bed together, a fire roaring in the fireplace and a plate of Alfred’s chocolate chip cookies on the nightstand, especially if there’s a rainstorm or blizzard raging outside the Manor. He can gaze into Bruce’s adoring eyes endlessly and Bruce pulls him close.

(15) Dick is filled with pride as he stands beside Bruce, greeting guests to the Wayne Foundation Ball. He sees some of the disapproving looks and knows some people consider him little more than a whore and whisper other ugly things about Bruce, but he knows the truth and has never been happier.

Besides, there are genuine smiles among the fake ones, and he smiles back brighter at those people than the phonies.

(16) Clark brings Dick and Bruce to the Fortress of Solitude and shows them his latest artwork, a stunning painting of the two of them as the legendary Kryptonians, Nightwing and Flamebird.

Dick is years older than the hero-worshipping boy he once was, but he gives Clark a hug.

And he still hero-worships Superman a little.

(17) When gay marriage finally becomes legal in their state, the Wayne-Grayson wedding is the social event of the season. Gotham City’s economy receives a boost when the multitudes of wedding guests and reporters flow in, and Alfred plans everything with the calmness of a Buddhist monk.

When the Joker and Penguin attempt to steal the displayed wedding gifts, Supergirl, Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl thwart the two villains, then return to their covert surveillance of the anti-gay protesters outside the reception hall.

When the happy couple marry as Batman and Robin, it’s a much smaller ceremony in the Watchtower in front of their friends and JLA and Titans’ colleagues. Clark and Roy serve as best men both times.

(18) When Bruce attempts to cook dinner for Dick on the first anniversary of their making love, it’s an utter and total disaster, except they end up making love in the kitchen for the first time.

Needless to say, Alfred is out for the evening.

(19) When Roy asks him for advice on how to court Clark, Dick is delighted. He maps out a plan of action for Roy to follow, certain that it will work. After all, Clark is like Dick in this way: he has a thing for redheads (though of course Dick now is even more appreciative of brunettes).

When Roy happily tells Dick of his success, Dick is thrilled that Clark has found his Flamebird.

Dick and Bruce are the best men at both weddings of their two closest friends.

(20) When Bruce retires due to age, he hands over the mantle of the Bat to Dick.

Six months later in his first battle with the Joker, the Clown Prince of Crime ends up dead from a fall. A stray bullet from his gun ends Dick’s career as Batman.

The Bat-signal goes unanswered, but criminals insist the Bat and his partner still patrol Gotham.

The husband of Bruce Wayne now uses a wheelchair.

& & & & & &

Five years later, Dick Grayson walks again due to research conducted by the Superman Foundation.

He and husband Bruce Wayne live a very happy life together for many years, and the legend of Batman and Robin continues to grow.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

*I fudged a little on the pairings line. I figured that Clark/Roy would be a bit of a surprise! ;)


End file.
